Medal of Honor: D-Day
Medal of Honor: D-Day is about before,during & after D-Day in Normandy. Mission # Character * 1st.Lt.Todd Tucker (Playable) * Col.Stanley Hargrove * Cpt.Sherry Brooks (Level Briefings) * 1st.Sgt.Stephen Sanders (on Radio) * 2nd.Lt.Ryan Taylor (Code Breaker) ** Sarah Taylor (Ryan's newly wedded wife) * Maj.Grant Ryan Stephenson (British) ** Kelly,Zack & Dan (Stephenson's Kids) * Cpl.Darius S. Anderson (African-American) * Cpl.Sean N. DeCurtis * 1st.Lt.Lily MacPhail (Canadian) * L/Cpl.Bart Lennox (Canadian) * Pte.Kenson Pettis (Canadian) * Pte.Scott Duncan Fredrickson (Canadian) * Cpt.John Morgan Marston (British) * S/Sgt.Richard G. Flowers (British) * Cpl.Leonard Newman (British) * Cpl.Sandy Quinn (British) * Cpl.Roger Payne (British) * Steven Fontaine (French) * Philippe Delannoy (French) * Chelsea Decoin (French) * Rene L'Herbier (French) (Wounded) * Dr.Remi Dea (Medic) * F.O.Benjamin Smith (shot down pilot) * Cpt.Jesse Beamer * Cpl.Nathan O'Connor * Sgt.Matthew Hooker * Pfc.Wade Wilson * T/5.Brandon Jones * Pfc.Paco Hernandez * Pfc.Aaron Banks * Pfc.Andrew "Dizzy" F. Church * Cpt.William J. Rose (Utah Beach) * Cpl.Jim Mikulsky * Pfc.James Thomas * Pvt.Aaron Porter * Pfc.Ian Jaynes (Medic) * Sgt.David Romero (82nd Airborne) * Cpl.Jacob Greene * T/4.Chandler Burns (Engineer) * Cpl.John Daniels * Pvt.Billy Jordan * Pvt.Samuel Ross * Cpt.Gabe King (101st Airborne) * S/Sgt.Richie Osborn * Pfc.Michael Rojas * Pfc.Chris Collins * Pfc.Austin Kelly * S/Sgt.Daniel Cook (Tank crew) * Cpl.Kevin Sweeney * Cpl.Derrick Doss * Cpt.Colleen Donovan * T/Sgt.Thomas Davenport (Engineer) * T/4.Marcus Hubbard (Engineer) * Flt.1st.Lt.Johnny L. Jacobs (pilot) * Lt.Col.William Berg Levels 0.Briefing # Night Drop (June 1,1944) # French Maquis (June 2,1944) # The Code Breaker (June 2,1944) # Supply Convoy (June 3,1944) # Resistance Town (June 4,1944) # Fighting Canadians (June 5,1944) # The All Americans (June 5,1944) # Utah (June 6,1944) # Morning Village (June 6,1944) # The Screaming Eagles (June 6,1944) # The M5 Stuart of the Farm (June 6,1944) # The Allied Express (June 7,1944) # The Bridge of Normandy (June 8,1944) # Taking The Chateau (June 8,1944) # The Bunker of Doom (June 9. 1944) Epilogue Weapons Americans: * Colt.45 (Suppressed) * Smith & Wesson M1917 Revolver * High Standard HDM * FP-45 Liberator * M1 Garand * M1A1 Carbine * Springfield M1903 (Scoped) * M1941 Johnson Rifle * Big Joe 5 Crossbow * M1A1 Thompson * Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum magizine) * M3 Grease Gun (Suppressed) * B.A.R. M1918 * M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Browning M1919A6 * Browning M1919A4 (Mounted) * Winchester M12 Shotgun * M2 Flamethrower * M9A1 Bazooka * Mk.2 Hand Grenade * M18 Smoke Grenade (Red Smoke) * Mk.V CN Gas Grenade British/Canadian: * Webley Mk.4 * Welrod * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) (Scoped) * DeLisle Carbine * Ross Rifle 3 (Canadian) * Sten Mk.2S (Suppressed) * Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) * Sten Mk.5 * Bren LMG * Vickers-Berthier * Lewis Gun * No.2 Portable Flamethrower/"Lifebuoy" * P.I.A.T. * Mills Bombs * Gammon Grenades * No.79 Mk.1 Smoke Grenade (Blue Smoke) French: * SACM M1935 * MAS 36 * Lebel 1886/M93 With APX MLE (Scoped) * MAS 38 * Gnome ET Rhone R-5 (Wooden Fore-Grip) * Chatellerault * Hotchkiss M1914 * Grenade OF (HE Grenade) * Grenade Fumigene MLE (Smoke Grenade) (Purple Smoke) German: * Walther P-38 * Mauser C96 * Luger P08 (Suppressed) * Walther PPK (Suppressed) * Kar98k (Scoped) ** (Without Scope 1s,German use only) * Gewehr 43 (Scoped) ** (Without Scope 1s,German use only) * MP40 * MP28 * STG-44 * FG-42 (Scoped) * MG42 * MG34 * MG-81 * MG-15 * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling * Flammenwerfer 35 * Panzerfaust 30 Klein (with 95mm warhead) * Panzerfaust 60 * Panzerschreck * Model 24 Stielhandgrenade * Model 39 Eihandgranate * Nebelkerze 39B Smoke Grenade (Green Smoke) Main Menu Background Multiplayer Allies: * Axis: * Maps: * Trivia * Category:Medal of Honor series Category:By:Dan.Tom.Fox